You Are All I Need
by Lady Patra
Summary: Ela fitou os olhos assustados do herói, observando os diversos tons de verde transbordando inquietação. Em uma situação diferente, ela até o acharia bonito. Mas essa já era uma situação diferente.
1. Stay With Me

A porta de madeira sólida atraiu os olhos da moça como ímãs. Ela escutava atenta ao som de sua respiração calma quase com tédio. A pele alva aquecida pelo grosso cobertor de bolinhas ansiava esticada na única cama do chalé um. Os fios escuros da garota espalhados sobre o travesseiro, como pequenas ondulações negras manchando uma nuvem macia. Contornando os suaves ângulos de seu rosto com a delicadeza do pecado. E era isso que os olhos elétricos transbordavam.

O pecado da luxuria.

Esperava pelo seu objeto de desejo para satisfazer sua necessidade egoísta de amá-lo tanto.

— Perseu... — sussurrou o nome dele para o teto. Buscando acalmar seu coração acelerado de expectativas que somente naquela noite tornariam realidade.

Era errado, mas ela não se importava.

Durante a noite do solstício de inverno ela teria a resposta para todos os seus problemas.

O trinco rangeu e a porta fora destravada dando passagem à figura musculosa e altiva de um herói.

O coração da garota agora dominava os sentidos de seu corpo, que se contorcia de vontade. Vontade de ter nos braços a paz que consolaria e a faria acreditar que eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

Ela pulara da cama e correra para os braços do rapaz que sorria de forma marota e seria capaz de enfrentar quem quer que seja para que ela pertencesse só a ele.

— Thalia... —Ele gemera o nome dela extasiado. Sua pele deslizando pela cintura dela era o céu, assim como o cheiro doce que perfumava seu pescoço em lufadas quentes de ar, soprado pelos lábios rosados de Thalia.

No desespero de senti-la, ele chutou a porta com o pé, e a porta fechou com um estalo suave.

— Pensei que não viria mais.

A declaração que ela fizera o fez sentir-se um lixo por não demonstrar todo o seu amor viril.

E ela era tão perfeita. E tão linda. Principalmente quando estava nos braços dele, amando cada curva do corpo da filha de Zeus.

O Olimpo inteiro os observava:

"O romance do século." A rebelde cria de Zeus com o Herói do Olimpo.

**_"O romance do século."_ A rebelde cria de Zeus com o Herói do Olimpo.**

Percy não se importava.

_Que o Olimpo inteiro ruísse! Ele a amava. Desde quando era criança. No começo foi admiração. Durante a Nova Titanomaquia: Afeto. E após a falha tentativa de Gaia e seus filhos gigantes ele teve certeza, certeza de que a amaria por toda eternidade._

— Eu nunca mais vou te deixar esperando. Eu te amo cara de pinheiro. — Percy apertou-a contra si, sentindo através da camisola preta e fina o corpo macio em curvas de sua, e somente sua garota.

Ela sorriu esticando-se para beijar-lhe o canto dos lábios.

— Eles nos observam, eles anseiam nos ver separados. — O medo era evidente na voz rouca e desejosa dela.

Estavam em pé no mármore frio do chalé de Zeus, abraçando um ao outro como se não existisse outra chance de fazerem isso.

Os deuses observavam. Alguns com admiração e carinho, abençoando-os por lutarem pelo amor. Já outros... Outros queriam vê-los separados.

Percy acariciou o pescoço dela com o polegar, guiando a cabeça dela a um ângulo propenso ao beijo que viria logo em seguida do longo olhar amoroso e cheio de esperanças que lançariam um ao outro. Prometendo acalentar dores e extinguir o medo de serem pegos ali.

Ela arrepiou-se, estreitando o aperto de seus dedos nos fios sedosos da nuca de Perseu. Nesse auge, o azul-elétrico mergulhou no verde-mar e fundiram-se em um beijo ardente.

O espaço entre seus corpos estreitou, ela podia sentir a leve excitação dele tocando sua barriga e crescendo latejante.

As línguas se acarinharam loucamente, sugando tudo, tomando tudo que podiam um do outro. Percy a ergueu do chão, e ela enrolou as pernas em sua cintura. O movimento o fez gemer na boca dela. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela enquanto a carregava de volta a cama. Deitando-a com cuidado sobre o travesseiro e aconchegando o corpo quente sobre o seu.

Pararam o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, mas os lábios dela não pararam. Migraram beijando o ponto sensível da orelha do filho de Poseidon e sugando ali.

O peito dele inflamou e liberou correntes elétricas por todo seu corpo em chamas. Thalia era faísca que atiçava seu corpo. Era o impulso nervoso que o fazia delirar de desejo e gozar de amor.

— Iremos para Nova Roma se for preciso. — Percy disse quando recuperou a fala. Thalia suspirou em seu pescoço e ele podia sentir a mão macia de sua amada puxando-lhe o cabelo entre os dedos. Ele a apertou contra a cama e ondulou o corpo dela contra o seu. Fazendo-a sentir sua excitação evidente sobre o jeans. Thalia arfou. Ele sempre fora tão delicado, e agora praticamente declarou a necessidade por um contato mais intimo.

— Ah! — Ela gemeu baixo em sua orelha, ondulando o corpo em resposta. Deixando visível sob a camisola o bico dos seios duros ao toque.

— Thalia... — Um gemido longo escapou-lhe dos lábios. — Venha comigo para Nova Roma.

— E o acampamento? E seus amigos? Isso é loucura. —Ela falou alto demais.

Ele a fitou cruelmente.

— Não importa. Loucura seria ficar longe de você.

As deusas mais sentimentais exclamaram suspiros aprovadores do alto do monte Olimpo.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e arranhou os braços de Percy provocativamente.

O Jackson não se conteve. Deslizou o quadril fortemente no dela e pressionou a boca em um dos seios. Mordendo o mamilo excitado enquanto colocava Thalia sentada sobre seu colo com as pernas entre as suas.

— Minha Thalia. — A voz dele rouca devido ao desejo foi como um comando para que o corpo de Thalia friccionasse os pontos onde a excitação de ambos escorria toque carnal.

— Me faça sua. — Ela lamuriou em seu pescoço. — Por favor. Percy... _Oh!_

Um grito ecoou dos lábios dela enquanto Percy a torturava com a boca.

De súbito ele parou, colocando a mão no bolso do Jeans e puxando algo de lá. Thalia tremera.

Uma caixa aveludada fora colocada aberta diante os olhos dela. Percy sorria para ela de forma relutante.

Ela o observou ajoelhar-se ao lado da cama e pegar sua mão.

— Então seja minha Thalia, seja minha por toda a eternidade.

Um anel de ouro-branco adornado com uma pérola azul percorreu o dedo de Thalia, selando um acordo com o emocionado Percy Jackson.

Os olhos dela transbordaram lágrimas assim como os de Afrodite que os observava dos céus.

— Eu aceito ser sua por toda a eternidade. Perseu. — Ela o puxou para cima da cama, tocando a ereção dele por cima da calça. Fazendo o urrar de prazer.

— Eu te amo.


	2. All os Stars

Dois dias após a Titanomaquia:

_A sombra masculina de um herói movia-se sorrateira entre a floresta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, desviando de Dríades sonâmbulas e espertas._

_Percy marchou até a encosta do Punho de Zeus. As estrelas e a noite sendo as únicas testemunhas da aventura noturna do jovem. Ele escalou a grande parede rochosa e antes que pudesse chegar ao topo um zumbido prateado raspou-lhe certeiro o ombro esquerdo._

_Percy desviou com a agilidade de um primata os seguintes zumbidos até alcançar o topo da rocha._

— _Mas, que porra! — Arfou, segurando as saliências rochosas da superfície._

— _Ah, deixe de ser molenga, foi divertido. — A caçadora zombou. _

_A aljava e o arco dela haviam sumido, ou melhor, compactaram-se em uma brilhante auréola de prata ao redor da cabeça de Thalia. _

— _Você... É... Uma praga, garota!_

— _Blá e blás! Onde está Annie Bells? — Thalia esticou uma manta felpuda sobre o alto da rocha, colocando ali alguns pertences de sua mochila de caça._

— _Annabeth está agora no Olimpo, ela ficou tão empolgada com o poder de reorganizá-lo que não sossegou até começar. — Percy falou e Thalia percebeu uma pontada de mágoa em sua voz. _

— _Oh, sim. _

"_Então o que a trouxe aqui?" _

_Percy queria interrogá-la, saber os reais motivos que trouxeram a pequena árvore até ali, no SEU local._

— _Café? — Thalia ofereceu uma caneca de café quente para ele. Percy não gostava muito de café, mas o jeito que ela o olhou não lhe dava a opção de recusar o líquido._

— _Obrigada. — Por educação. Senão Sally arrancaria suas orelhas._

_Eles beberam o líquido em silêncio, nenhum deles sabia o porquê do outro estar ali. Ela notara o filete de sangue seco na altura do ombro da camisa dele. Ela se desculpou e alegou ter pensando que era uma Harpia._

_Ele rira das bochechas pintadas de vermelho-embaraço que adornavam o rosto macio dela. Ela ofereceu-se para cuidar do ferimento dele. Ele recusara, havia trazido Ambrosia de Emergência para casos como aquele. _

Observaram as estrelas deitados em lados opostos da manta. Evitando certa nova constelação ao Céu.

— Eu vim contar a ela. — Percy rasgou o silêncio.

— Eu também. — Ela esforçou-se para não chorar. — Conto tudo a ela.

A filha de Zeus cruzou as mãos sobre a testa, Percy remexeu-se inquieto do seu lado da manta.

— Zöe...

Fitaram o ponto exato da constelação no Céu.

—Zöe, eu consegui. Como você disse. Eu realizei a profecia. — Percy podia sentir as lágrimas nos olhos. — Você deve estar orgulhosa.

E então eles narraram toda a guerra para as estrelas.

...

— _Como vai a caçada? — Percy quebrou o silêncio._

_Thalia suspirou alto. _

— Legal.

Percy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Sério? Vamos lá, cara de pinheiro, somos primos. Pode contar tudo para o priminho favorito aqui. — Percy dissera, estendendo o braço, como os marinheiros fazem. Thalia o imaginou como o marinheiro Popeye, mas associou que Percy não gostasse de espinafre também. E dispensou a imagem dele com um cachimbo na boca. Hilariante.

— Idiota. — Ela riu.

O rosto de Percy podia iluminar toda a Colina Meio-Sangue agora. Acabara de ter uma ideia excelente.

— Posso resumir? Se quiser, é claro. — Ele propusera, deitando por sobre a manta e cruzando os calcanhares no ar. Thalia imitou-o. — Deve estar sendo um inferno.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, cabeça de algas estava certíssimo.

— Como chegou a essa conclusão, Sherlock? — Thalia queria gritar que ele estava certo, mas ficou com medo de decepcionar sua senhora.

— Imagino o seguinte: Um bando de garotas. Garotas más. Juntas. No meio do nada. Caçando animais perigosos. Todas odiando furiosamente os homens. Imortais. Chegaria o mês em que alguma delas ficaria put... — Ele fez uma pausa longa, tão longa que Thalia se apoiou nos cotovelos para verificar se ele não havia dormido e babara em sua manta toda.

— Percy? Está babando no meu tapete?

O filho de Poseidon observava algo longe. Até que por fim, falou.

— Thalia, promete que não vai me matar? Ou ficar terrivelmente ofendida?

—Por que eu ficaria ofendida com o que quer que seja?

— Eu estava prestes a falar mal aqui, e pensei que agora que está toda feminina se ofenderia com palavras chulas e...

— PERSEU JACKSON.

— Ai! Nãome chame de Perseu —ele sentia um arrepio quando alguém o chamava pelo verdadeiro nome—, eu não xingo mais, prometo. — Percy assustou-se. Thalia estava em pé diante dele com um olhar mortal. Achou que agora que ela era caçadora, adquirira bons modos e aprendera a repreender palavrões.

— SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Percy pensou que iria apanhar muito, principalmente quando ela o imobilizou, imprensando o corpo dele contra a manta. Ele jurou que podia sentir o punho de Zeus socando suas costelas.

Talvez Thalia não repreendesse palavrões.

Talvez ela os detestasse a ponto de imobilizar alguém com o próprio corpo e fazer pressão com o antebraço sobre a garganta desse alguém.

— Socorro! Eu sou muito novo pra morrer.

Thalia mal conseguia respirar. Só sentiu a raiva subir pela sua cabeça a ponto de querer enforcar o garoto por tamanho insulto cometido.

Ele deu a entender que antes de ela se juntar as caçadoras ela era 'masculina'? Ou ele quis dizer que depois de ela ter se juntado à Caçada ela se tornara fresca como uma filha de Afrodite?

Que diabos ele quis dizer com 'agora que está toda feminina'?

Ela fitou os olhos assustados do herói, observando os diversos tons de verde transbordando inquietação. Em uma situação diferente, ela até o acharia bonito. Podia sentir o físico musculoso do garoto competindo com o bombardeio de mudanças que a puberdade trazia.

"Uau, Poseidon também é quente."

— Tá me achando com cara de patricinha, porra?!


End file.
